User talk:Yoshord
Archive1 *Cries* Please please PLEAASE take away the silver pikmin from ur game! i made another Silver Pikmin BEFORE I KNEW ABOUT YOUR GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS 1 OF THE FIRST PAGES I HAVE EVER MADE!!!!!! PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF PIKMIN!!!!!!! :You summon me for this? Can I use this as evidence in an argument that ended three months ago when I left? :Anyway, I didn't know about your version of silver pikmin when I made my version. I couldn't expect you to know about my game idea, since I have not shared my idea with this wikia. And everything put here is under the GFDL anyway; no one who puts their ideas here can prevent other people from using anything put here (as long as it is still free, but that is irrelevant). --Yoshord 22:33, 19 May 2009 (UTC) ok, :) sorry, i didnt mean 2 be so dramatic about it, i just workedd hard on my pikmin, and thx 4 not copyrighting it. I didnt no about ur vertion GoldPikPik silver 20:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) I was surprised to see you edit here again. While you may think this wiki is an impossibility and you should have no part in it, I think otherwise. So you can't come up with any good ideas( or bad ideas, considering what you said on your user page), there is something else you can do. You can help this wiki by making sure every page is categorized properly. If you do not want to help us with this that is fine, but don't start badmouthing the wiki or you'll get a bad case of bannedengitis. ( If pikmin doesn't work here we can all probably switch over to comedy(well except maybe for you(another bad joke)), since we are all comedians here. Also I will explain the joke if needed) Well I shall await your response. :I edit regularly on other wikia wikis. Editing any page in any wikia wiki that has the title User_talk:Yoshord summons me to that page. :I would just rather not license (semi-)original ideas under the GDFL. I could categorize pages and expand material, since that would already be GDFL material... Maybe I should create a name so that I can say how I would use creatures that are already here... I'll figure out details later. --Yoshord 22:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC) DP Contradictions Thanks for pointing that out. There may well be several mistakes in the engine, in part because I haven't been thinking the mechanics through thoroughly enough. I deleted a page for the first time as well, in part because at some point or another (likely soon) I could rethink the whole idea of the game. Part of the reason I gave it a relatively vague title (Distant Planet) was so I could toss around ideas until I went with something I really liked. To save confusion, I'll let everyone know when it's all set. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* A major factor for me has always been "following through" with what I start off. It's a miracle I got as far as I did with PSI. So, I've got to make sure I've got a good start with DP before I start seriously working on it. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* Lastly, thanks for adding that template in for the Overcharge Blowhog. I was going to start adding those in next, and so I'll do that now. Portal-Kombat*Sysop* I gave you the rollback ability. "Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback)". The previous was the user group rights page's description about the rollback power. I think you could put that power to good use. Also if you ever become a sysop remind any of the bureaucrats to remove rollback rights as those come in with the sysop rights. Red Links]] It's okay, trust me, I hate red links. I just want to get rid of it as soon as I can! Thanks!-- 02:36, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :You could make up as many hazards as you want and you could help me with making new pages.--Gamefreak75 :Help me get rid of all the unused redirects.--Gamefreak75 ::I can mark them, but I can't delete them. It would help if you fixed the spellings of links rather than make a mass of redirects instead, I think. Or, at least that's what I'm doing. --Yoshord 03:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm doing both the spelling and the articles. I do the articles so they could just disappear from the Wanted Pages category.--Gamefreak75 ::::Can't you wait a day for that page to refresh? --Yoshord :::::I'm sort of impatient.--Gamefreak75 ---- Do you think you could help me out with the plant articles (i.e. Blue Margaret)?--Gamefreak75 Pikmin TCG I have a question about Pikmin TCG. Are there going to be fanon game card sets and if so, will you decide what they consist of or will the person who made the game? That would be cool.-- 01:29, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :There will be fanon cards. I'd like the person creating a game to decide or give input on what cards are in a set based on their game. They can even decide effects (if they want to)(although I probably will want to double check that the cards are not too strong). I have not listed any fanon sets because I would not want to force a game to be made into a card set and because the Pikmin 1 set is not completed, which I will want to make first. :I should have predicted that I'd need to give permission for other people to create cards. --Yoshord 01:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, that sounds fair to me. If it's ok to you, I will make the cards for Redemption and will get to work right away. I should be able to figure out how to make them my self and then will upload the cards. You will be allowed to changes them as needed. I have a couple of questions: First, what are the fonts you use on the cards? Two, what is the size of the font on the cards? Thank you! :The title and stat box's font size is 16 and font face is Times New Roman. The effect and flavor is size 10 and face Arial. Additionally, the flavor is italic. The card id is face Times New Roman and size 10. --Yoshord 02:26, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do you make the cards?-- :I create cards in SVG and convert them to PNG before uploading them. It is probably possible to edit an existing card or create a card in Paint or anything else and make cards that way. I could upload the template I'm using as an SVG and/or PNG if that would make things easier for other people. That'd be helpful, BTW what is SVG?-- 02:30, 1 August 2009 (UTC) :Scalable Vector Graphics --Yoshord 02:40, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks.-- Tell me the reason for Template Card.png of it will be removed.Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat :To give it to Gamefreak and Sir Pikmin. If you delete Template Card.png, delete the Template Card.svg and Leaf Card Symbol.gif as well. --Yoshord 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind. The image is used for a TCG game. Cool!Peanut64 - Talk - - Fan Game - Sysop~Bureaucrat What program do you use?-- :Being the cheap person that I am... Google Chrome then screen capture. --Yoshord 04:09, 1 August 2009 (UTC) How do you like the Red Wollywog card I made for Pikmin TCG? :I think it should have a second leaf, and you could use a different symbol for that set. Like, I'd use a pink leaf for the Pikmin 2 set, and the ship on the sign in this picture for the ship parts set. Perhaps you could use the R from this image for this card set's symbol? Or something else. --Yoshord ::If it is fine now I will start on other PR cards for the TCG. :: :::Yes, it is fine now. --Yoshord 23:48, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Featured Articles Featured Articles do not need to be about fanon things. They need to be well written and preferably have at least one image.If we only had fanon articles able to be featured, along with the other prerequisites, we would run out of articles fast. If you think there should be a fanon featured article next then be my guest to suggest one on the correct page. :It would seem like a better illustration of what we are doing if we did not feature articles that are copied from the Pikipedia. --Yoshord 01:14, 6 August 2009 (UTC) ::While I do agree with you on that, I simply chose Louie as my choice because it the best article in how I choose my suggestions.I have five blank tabs open, then I go to the mainpage here on each. After that I hit random page on each of the five open tabs. I check over which ones meet my personal requirements. If the pages are too short(I can see the whole page without scrolling) or are user pages those tabs are deleted. Then I check over the remaining pages for grammar and pictures. The Louie page was simply the only page of those five that met all of my requirements. If none of the pages fit my requirements then I repeat the process. ::